Eternity
by theoceaninside
Summary: Short one-shot of Cato and Clove, Cato's POV


**AN - quick one shot about Cato and Clove, seeing as I'm watching THG. I may write another proper story about them, but idk. I love them.**

**The Reaping  
**The reaping. How could I ever forget it? The anticipation of those eligible to be selected as tribute was tangible. District 2, the District of 'stone quarrying' but if anyone ever paid attention to the darting eyes of the residents of my district, they may have noticed that all is not what it seems. We harvest Peace Keepers.

This will be my year. I vow it. It's expected. Obviously Clove has begged me not too, but what can I do? Choose her over my family? She doesn't understand it. She gets everything, her family has everything. Nothing is expected from her, she doesn't have to make an impression, she's an only child. Her parents adore her and heaven forbid should she ever get selected for the Games, but why would she?

I promised to meet Clove at the square before the reaping has been set up and I know she's been planning a huge rant at me about how I don't have to prove anything to her. That or she's just going to hit me. Either way I'm prepared. I walk peacefully to the square, watching the Peace Keepers set up the colourful banners around us. I see her, standing in the square tapping her foot impatiently. I smirk gently to myself and walk up to her. "My year Clove, remember that." I fold my arms across my chest, give a small smirk and watch her reaction. She tries to make out she's as tough as a battle axe, but really, she's as sensitive as every other girl in this damn District. "I doubt that highly." She smirks back, raising an eyebrow at me, it's intriguing. "Walk with me." I frown and walk with her around the square. "What do you mean it won't be my year? I have to do this Clove, you and I know that." She looks at me with a dissapointed stare. "No you don't Cato, don't even say that. You're doing it for yourself, not your family, you know how they would feel." She stops walking to glare at me, one I've become accustomed to now a days. "YOU don't know how they feel!" I go to leave, seeing red, because of her, but strangely it's her touch on my arm that makes the angry red fog fade away. "I'm sorry." I hear her mumble, what? Did Clove, my Clove really just say the 's' word? I go to respond but we're pulled away as the reaping begins.

Our escort the year before would go ladies first, but our new one is not so polite, I don't even listen to the name that is called, I just volunteer, and, surprisingly, I'm accepted. This confuses me. There's usually about 30 to 40 people who beg for the chance to volunteer, but eerily no one does. Finally, the year I've been waiting for, everytime I haven't been chosen, but this time ... Finally. Then the girls. Again, the name isn't important. It's the event that follows that was. Clove volunteered.

**The Training Center  
**I didn't speak to Clove on the train, not once. Not at all. Why should I? She knew I was going for it this year, she KNEW that. It's not my fault if she dies in the arena. Vintic, our escort, tells us that we must try to get along, considering we were best friends before this. The Hunger Games should not change that. But the Games has not changed it. Clove has. The first time I speak to her is the day before the Games begin, when she comes to my room to speak to me. "Hey." She says quiestly. I told you she was actually a sensitive person, real sensitive. So sensitive it makes me question why she volunteered at all. "What do you want?" I sit up, she takes this as an invitation to come in. "To explain." She sighs and I see a flash of brunette hair in the moonlight as she sits close to me. I breathe in the familliar, comforting scent she owns. It's hard to explain actually. I just pull her close to me and hug her tightly, stroking her hair with my thumb, she rests her forehead against my shoulder. "I'm sorry." I feel my voice crack, but why? Best friends can be replaced, can they not? Not her. Clove is unique, Clove is one of a kind, Clove is MY best friend. "It's okay ..." She says gently and we end up asleep in my bed, cradling eachother, laying blissfully together, unaware of the pain that tomorrow shall bring.

**The Games  
**I don't see her the next morning. All I'm left with is a ring with her name on it. I know she meant it to be my token, and it makes me wonder if I should have left her anything, but then I realise she probably took something from my dresser anyway.  
I spend little time preparing for the start of the games, the only thing I demand from my stylist is a chain to put the ring on, to which she agrees. I say goodbye to my mentor and Vintic, who, surprisingly has been a strong ally for these games, and I must appreciate that.  
Before long I am stood on my podium and as I'm lifted into the arena I see Vlove, a dew cylinders away from me, but she does not look for me, it makes me smile seeing the dogged determination she has. To my left is the District 12 girl, Katniss Everdeen. She's my kill, but I'm not too fussed about her yet. So much am I thinking of tactics I almost miss the starting gong, thank the gods I'm a sprinter as I run straight for a sword, killing a few on the way there and plenty more with my sword, some kid with curly hair is sliced open by knife, it's better that way, better when I am not mad. 11 die in the first bloodbath, more than usual, which I know shall surprise the Capitol, and so it should. By the end of the night I am reunited with Clove, she pretends not to notice me, a tactic I'm sure. With Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta and some district 3 kid, we take down a few more, some idiot who tried to start a fire and another who Glimmer took out.  
Early next morn we are awoken by the smell of fire, a big one, must be the Gamemaker's fire. We head towards it, hoping it is Everdeen. As we walk I fall into step with Clove. "Clover?" I ask and I see a hint of a smile on her lips as I call her the childhood nickname she has donned. "Yes?" She answers, knives on her belt. One thing I never noticed was how good she was at fighting, evidently I underestimated her. "We're still okay, right?" I swallow and keep walking with her, she goes to respond but she's cut off by the shrill screech of Glimmer yelling that the Everdeen girl is in the pool, she goes to shoot her with an arrow, but misses, shame. She's an easy target. I take a turn next, like I said, she's my kill. She has scampered up a tree, she must have something up there, but it doesn't bother me, so I race after her, and, to my shame, fall halfway against up. Clove offers to climb too, but I shake my head, putting an arm infront of her, no, it's too dangerous. She fumes at this, but for some stupid reason I want to protect her. This is why friends are dangerous.

**The Feast  
**Six remain. Clove, myself, Katniss, Peeta, Thresh and a ginger girl I have seen glimpses of. The voice of Claudis Templesmith rings out. _"Announcement tributes, the rule regarding one victor has been terminated. Two victors can be crowned if they hail from the same district. This will be the only announcement." _Suddenly, everything seems to light up. I could tell Clove had been worrying about this, because she bites her lip and tries not to speak when she's worried or concerned. "You hear that?" I look at her, a jerkish grin takes up my face. She nods and we embrace again. But this time it is different. There is hope. Hope that Clove and I can return home, things return to normal and we are happy. Clove a- No, Clove is your friend. You and Clove shall return to District 2 as friends. Feelings are dangerous.

We thought that this would be the only announcement of the games, but a few hours later it is announced that a feast shall be held, which is our chance. Our chance to win this thing. Together we establish a plane. I'll scout the area for tributes while she grabs our backpack. It has to work, no one will turn up to the Feast, will they?  
We wait until dusk and then we set off and Ilay against the trees as Clove goes in for our pack. It's getting hard to see now, but I can easily detet moving figures if I try. It seems like hours pass, yet Clove does not emerge. I frown, she is agile, surely she should be able to do this in less than 20 minutes? Suddenly I hear her scream for me. "Clove!" I scream back. "Clove! I'm coming, Clove stay there!" I sprint to the Cornucopia, where Clove lays on the ground, head bleeding, I drop to my knees beside her.

"Clove ...?" I cradle her head in my lap and sit with her. "Clove you idiot, come on open your eyes, don't scare me like this ..." I swallow hard, and I feel my voice cracking again, this isn't real, surely not. It can't be. "Shut up ... Cato ..." I hear the faintest of whispers and she knows she is a goner. A fact I refuse to believe. "I volunteered ... In the hope that if you died ... I would too ..." Her breathing gets shallower and she knows there is no time left. I won't let it happen, I can't. "Cato?" She whispers again, and tears fill my eyes now, she can't go. "Cato?" She asks again and I nod once, to show I can hear. "Do something for me?" She gasps as her head gushes more blood. "Anything Clover, anything." I stroke the blood gently from her head. "Kiss me, will you?" The faintest smile is on her lips again. I had not expected this, admittedly, but then why would I? Is the pain in my chest the pain of longing a kiss? I expect so, I gently lean down and kiss her gently on the mouth, she responds with all her strength. "Win it for us ..." She breathes against my lips and then she moves no more.

"Clove ...?" I whisper as I pull my lips away. "Stay alive fot me Clove ..." That's when the realisation hits me. My Clove is gone. Sweet, soulful Clove who volunteered to open her stupid friend's eyes. Clove who died trying to protect me ... Clove ... The name seems distant, sound seems distant, the acknowledge the sound of a canon, but will not intake what it is for. It is for my Clove.

**The Finale  
**I did not try to win the games after that. I killed Thresh, because he killed my Clove. But that did not quench the pain in my heart. I would sit in the bushes and kiss the ring she left as my token. I realise that I should have given her something, but I know what she took from me, and I feel stupid for not noticing it before. The ring she got me for my birthday with my name on. Identical to the ring I gave her for her birthday. A ring to represent eternity, an eternity that we won't spend together.  
It ended on the Cornucopia, that was when I listened to the words Clove spoke last _"Win it for us ..." _That is what I have to do. Win. Not for me, not for my family, or even my District, just Clove. Because she asked me to. I fought aginst the District 12 buffs, I fought hard and strong, I swear I did. I did not give up fighting the dogs that tried mauling me to death, because I held onto Clove's last words _"Win it for us ..." _I resisted the darkness that threatened to pull me from the silent vow I made to Clove. I crawled to end of the Cornucopia, looked up at my victors and whispered "please."

She shot an arrow through my head, and I returned to arms of my sweet Clove.

.com_  
__ watch?v=NAqMFjziMZ8_


End file.
